Throne of the Queen
by LilithDCLXVI
Summary: Eve has has been sent 700 years into the future where the El-gang is no more and the world is ruled by shinobi. With her ever loyal servants: Oberon, Ophelia and Ferdinand she needs to face the past in which she forgot long ago. Naruko/Eve, Oberon/MinatoxOphelia/Kushina, Eun/Fem!Kurama, AU, Slight multi-crossovers. Rated M for some future Omakes and the running gag.
1. Prologue

**So yeah rewrite coming up! I made some changes to the plot, and yada yada I already have some other plans set in motion, MWUAHAHAHA so many idea so little time! Anyways enjoy the story**

Summery

Elsword and Aisha decided to try and experiment with their magic. Eve, offering help with Nasod technology found herself in a land she wanted to forget. 'Time' is on her side as she tries to complete the prophecy that had been forced upon her since birth. All Eve wants is some peace and quiet, and quite frankly these 'shinobi' are annoying her. "Being a servant is tiring, I wish I had some ramen right now," "Ophelia all you ever think about is ramen, Eve, ramen, and my ass. Can't you think of something else for a change?" "Hah! Keep talking you failure of a servant! Eve likes me better!"

* * *

 _What is peace? Is peace something that is non-existent among humans? Is war truly the only answer that humans can think of? Are humans truly that stupid, or is it in their nature to kill each other everyday for insignificant reason? Glares, I remember the glares of humans who thought of me as something that is not. Are humans truly worth it? If given power humans will try to abuse it as much as possible. Humans are selfish by nature, they only care about themselves. Perhaps that is what is means to be human, perhaps that is why I am not human. My race, I always did everything I could to support them, never caring for my own safety. But that is invalid, I was created to rule the Nasod kingdom, we Nasods were created with a purpose, and mine is to be the queen. Adam, I abandoned my humanity out of disgust, so tell me, are humans worth it? Even after all they have done to us? We protect them yet, they decide we are worthless the moment we need more._

A girl no older than five years old ran through an alleyway shoving trash cans and boxes out of the way. The moon was shining bright tonight as the girl used it to navigate through the alleyways. Behind her were a group of people wearing civilian clothing as they chased her through the alleyway.

Using her small stature to her advantage to get into small areas she continued to make turns left and right going in circles one after another in an attempt to lose them. Despite being extremely young her physical and mental capabilities could easily rival an adult in their prime. Good thing for her most of the people in the crowd were not in their prime so she was slightly faster than they were and had a lot more stamina.

Unfortunately for her she didn't notice three shadows following her through the rooftops. After running for another half an hour she kid in an alleyway as she poked her head through to see. She immediately stilled herself as she waited for the people to pass.

"Where do you think she is!?" a man from the crowd asked as he walked through the alleyway behind her.

The man next to him looked around before shaking head, "She is not here, everyone split up! Tonight we are going to purify this village!" Cheers came left and right before the crowd split up to go in different directions.

Seeing that no one was in sight and that she couldn't hear anything anymore the girl decided to get out of her hiding spot. Quickly and silently running down the alleyway she saw her escape as she rushed towards it faster and faster.

*THUD*

Something impacted the girl's back as she fell onto the ground. Getting up she heard an odd sound, similar to dripping water. She felt her hand get wet as she moved her hand closer to her face to inspect the liquid. She saw that it was a darkish color, but still not enough for her to see what it is.

She swallowed except instead of spit she tasted iron. Opening her mouth she quickly coughed as more and more of the liquid came out of her mouth splashing on the dirt quickly forming a puddle. She immediately knew it was blood but it was then that her body decided that it had enough as the pain finally caught up to her.

She got on one knee but she couldn't scream, she knew she shouldn't. If she did it would alert the mob where she was, and give whoever gave her this wound sick satisfaction. She bit her lip and covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

She quickly got up and tried to rush to her escape route but she couldn't make anymore than two meters before a knife sailed towards her. *SPLAT*

The knife pierced her stomach as she coughed out more blood, but she didn't give up. She reached behind her and with some difficulty she ripped the knife from her back out as she dropped it to the ground and proceeded to do the same to the other in the stomach.

Dropping the knives to the ground she ran quicker than ever as she found herself near a giant forest surrounded by a metal gate with the number 44. She didn't know how fast she was running but eventually she was able to get herself inside.

She didn't know why, but this forest seems to make her feel very safe. The animals there were not that nice to her, but after she got pissed one time and passed out the animals seem to bow down to her after that. The animals helped her in any way they could, they treated her like a queen and she treated them like servants. Although she bossed them around she still cares deeply for them.

The animals were most likely alerted by the scent of her blood as some of the smaller animals that live near the gate came towards her in worry. More specifically foxes that have started to live there after she came. Before she could bend down and pet in thanks for worrying the foxes started to surround her and growl at something near her.

More specifically something in the trees. The foxes couldn't get what they were looking for before a bunch of kunai rained down and killed them all. She fell on her butt as she scrambled until her back hit a tree trunk.

She didn't get much time to think as she dived to the side to dodge another barrage of knives as it turned the tree into a porcupine. Wincing due to her wound she got up and ran deeper into the forest. However with the amount of blood she was losing she was quickly losing speed and eventually her body gave out as she collapsed.

With the girl almost unconscious she didn't get the chance to dodge before some more knives dug into her back causing her to gasp as the puddle of blood got bigger than ever. She heard a noise before a portal like hole opened up and came out a boy.

He was somewhat young with white hair and purple eyes with black sclera. He was wearing a tight black body suit with purple streaks going horizontally. He didn't give the dying girl in front of him a second thought as he continued fiddling with some gadgets.

"Dynamo! How close are we this time?" he asked as he looked the 'dynamos'

Somehow the strange objects responded back to him Calculating discrepancy rate of the past using inputted data. Rate: 24.85%. Due to this high discrepancy rate it's hard to conclude that this is the same world."

The boy stomped the ground in rage as some black portals opened up and started destroying some trees. Seeing as they were in danger the girl's attacks threw their weapons at him only to be reflected by some shield made of purple electricity. The boy glared at the attackers as a crack appeared near them before they were sucked in; then came back out as ripped up pieces of flesh.

Seeing that it was pointless he looked around him, the boy saw one of the most beautiful forests he had ever seen in his life. Looking down at the girl who, despite the mortal wounds, was still conscious and looking at him with wide eyes.

The boy's eyes widened before he slowly walked towards her a purple vial in his hand. Kneeling down to her level he spoke it was surprisingly soft but firm voice.

"Tell me child. Do you want to live? Why do you want to live?" the boy asked her as his eyes lost its black sclera.

The girl hesitated before she said "Yes, I want to live, I cannot die yet, not until I….

* * *

 **CUT okay then this is the rewrite and I will be putting up another poll. There will be three choices, and the choice that you make will influence the girl aka Naruko/Eve's future and personality. Here are the three choices. Do not leave your choice as a review I have had that happen many times, your choice should be on the POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

 **#1 Yes, I want to live, I cannot die yet, not until I BECOME RESPECTED AMONG THE VILLAGE!**

 **#2 Yes, I want to live, I cannot die yet, not until I PAY THEM BACK ALL THE PAIN THEY HAVE GIVEN ME!**

 **#3 Yes, I want to live, I cannot die yet, not until I BECOME THE RULER THAT WILL BRING PEACE TO THIS LAND!**


	2. Chapter 1: Experiment Gone Wrong!

I do not own Elsword nor Naruto they belong to KoG and Kishimoto respectively.

Elsword Classes

Elsword - RS

Aisha - EM

Eve - CEm

Raven - BM

Rena - GA

Elesis - GM

Ara - SD

Add - MM

Chung - IP

Lu - NB

Ciel - RG

* * *

"Tell me child. Do you want to live? Why do you want to live?" the boy asked her as his eyes lost its black sclera.

The girl hesitated before she said "Yes, I want to live, I cannot die yet, not until I…. become the ruler that will bring peace to this land!

The white haired boy smirked before he quickly and efficiently removed all the knives stuck in her body, the girl bit her lip drawing a little blood to stop herself from screaming out. When the knives were removed the boy tilted her on her back; being careful not to make her injuries any worse before he shoved a purple vial of liquid into her mouth.

When the bitter liquid went down her throat she couldn't help herself and let out a silent scream as she felt a large amount of her wounds forcefully mended together. Not all of her wounds were recovered but it was enough to repair 'important' organs and stop any internal or external bleeding. The girl at this point was ready to pass out, but before she did a portal opened behind the man before she felt herself being picked up and thrown into it.

"Now then… PARANOIA!"

? years later

Eve was a 'young' girl standing at the height of 5'5 was walking down a street in Velder. After the demon invasion everything that was destroyed by Scar, Ran and Karis have almost been completely fixed. Everyone went back to their own respective 'homes'. Raven, Aisha, Elsword and Elesis were staying at Velder, Chung went back to Hamel, Ara was in Sander with a purified Aren, Rena went back to Ruben, Lu and Ciel stayed in Lanox while Add and Eve went back to Altera and Altera Core respectively.

The reason why Eve was here was because Aisha and Elsword were doing one of their own little experiments again, trying to combine magic with science. Naturally she was included in their little plan and supplied them with machines according to their instructions.

Normally Eve would send Oberon and Ophelia to do chores but she came here for a reason. For one she hasn't seen anyone but Add, her servants and the pongos for quite a while now. There is also the fact that Velder held her most favorite restaurant of all time. The restaurant was fairly new and it was called Ichiraku Ramen.

She normally wouldn't care for some food that is not necessary for survival. However for some reason when her servant Ophelia had seen the sign she immediately ran into the stalls and ordered at least 7 bowls of that ramen stuff.

Slightly curious of why her servant would act so… strangely she herself decided for a taste as well. The moment she used the chopsticks and put the broth into her mouth she immediately froze as the most wonderful feeling came over her, better than when the demon invasion was over, and even better when Elsword asked to be her friend.

Ever since then she always made personal visits; only taking Ophelia when absolutely needed as someone needed to stay back at Altera to make sure Add doesn't do something stupid. After she finished her twelve bowls she quickly paid the chef 2400 ED (in my eyes 100 ED=1 US dollar)

Looking around to make sure no one was watching she swiftly sneaked out of the ramen stand. She would never hear the end of it from Elsword if he found out she enjoyed the food from a stand on the street more than the food that her servants make. It doesn't help that she doesn't need to eat to survive either, it would save a lot of teasing from the annoying Rune Slayer.

In her little rush she hadn't noticed that she accidentally bumped into a small girl. The girl had white hair, her eyes per pale and pupil less. Eve at first thought she was blind but that though was immediately discarded when she saw the girl look directly at her. Taking a closer look she saw that the girl had two horn like features on the top of her head.

For a second she thought that this little girl was somehow related to demons. Keeping her guard up she stood up, dusted herself off before she extended her hand towards the (demon?) child. The child looked at the hand before grabbing it as she got up and dusted herself off as well.

Not saying another word she immediately left the area not noticing the curious gaze in the little girl's eyes. After a few minutes of walking Eve came upon an underground passage in the residential areas. She placed her fingers of a number pad at the entrance before punching in some numbers.

The entrance opened up as she went inside. The interior of the place was extremely futuristic, it used to be Add's old base in Velder before he decided to join the El-gang. It was also left abandoned and after she removed all the Nasod scrap parts Aisha decided to make the old base her 'workshop' along with Elsword.

It was at this place where Eve found out that Aisha's skill technology could rival that of a baby. She will always silently hold the fact that Aisha somehow managed to overcook right in a rice cooker. Then there was the time where Aisha accidentally looked up something extremely naughty when she typed in a keyword. Aisha can no longer look at squids or octopi the same way again, and it didn't help that she fought the Plant Overlord in the Underground Garden in Feita either.

Going through multiple corridors that had doors that led to even more corridors she finally came upon a metal door that was easily twice as tall as she was. Punching in some numbers on the keypad as the door opened to reveal an extremely large room that she estimated to be about 100x100 meters. In the middle was a giant, circular object that looked like the rim of a trampoline not its side held by some supports.

Next to the machine were a bunch of wires that led to a computer and glass jars with many different element El-Shards inside. The jars were in a circular formation and inside the circle was the resident grape sitting inside the circle drawing some kind of magic circle. A red haired male was also helping her draw the circle.

She looked at the circle and saw many different types of runes engraved. The project that they were working on was to be able to 'teleport' to different areas around the world to by bending space and having a connection.

Basically when activated you choose a destination based on the signal code then you power the machine up by using El-Shard, after it is powered up you walk into the portal and then you will 'teleport' to where another portal was located.

The purple haired girl finally noticed Eve after she had been standing here for five minutes. This shows how easy it is to mess something like this up. "Hey Eve, do you have the materials?" The girl said as she continued to carefully draw the runes without looking at her.

Nodding Eve left to another part of the room where she started to construct the object. Normally she would have Add do this but he is busy managing Altera and Oberon and Ophelia are total cramp when it comes to building things. They know how to use but not make.

Either way Eve didn't really care, the Cobo service may be used to take you to different places but it was somewhat slow. And Cobo transport services were not operational right now due to lack of funds as well as the destruction caused by Scar and his minions trying to summon the Demon God. Walking all the way from Altera to Velder was a bit of a pain to do. Eve mentally sighed as she prepared herself for a boring time.

6 hours later

When Eve finally finished building the machine Aisha and Elsword were already setting up the second rune. Elsword was carefully placing an El-Shard of every element inside of the jars that she had brought with her as Aisha was drawing the runes.

Eve quickly grabbed some wires and began connecting the jars to the machine, after she was done she grabbed some more wires and metal before beginning to build the computer. When she was done she connected the wires before one of her fingers changed and she inserted it into the slot of the computer. When she finished downloading and installing she removed her finger and went to the other computer and doing the same.

The building process was mostly silent due to how complex this was and how much a single mistake could end in a major disaster. And this was the first time anyone tried combining magic with technology. Well, unless you count the Nasod cores running off of El as magic then this was the first time. Or that she has some control over space magic, her Heaven's Fist attacks don't come from nowhere you know!

In reality it was just a type of rune she developed while with the El-gang. She drew a bunch of lines on a piece of paper and then she can 'seal' things inside of it, it just so happens that she eventually learned how to use the seals to temporarily open portals in space. Unfortunately nothing 'living' could survive in there and it costed quite a bit of energy to 'seal' and 'unseal' her giant Nasod hands for combat. Either way it is well worth it because an 8-ton fist that suddenly drops from the sky will be able to hurt anybody.

When everything was done she approached took out a device from her pocket. It was small and white with a flat light on it. "Aisha, take this."

"What is is that Eve?"

"It is a transmitter," Eve replied before taking out another device that was similar to the one she gave Aisha but with a button. "It is meant for me to tell you that the experiment is a success. If I press the button the flat light will shine green. After that it will create a map that will show you my location."

Aisha nodded looking confused at the contraption in her hands. She didn't even react when Eve put one of the machines into her pocket dimension where she keeps all her junk. When all the machinery was 'sealed' Eve walked over to the rune before she dug Moby and Remy into the ground and carefully cut around and under the rune before sealing it as well.

Elsword was waving his hands in front of Aisha's face as her eyes became swirls trying to comprehend this machinery that Eve gave her. She wasn't good with technology… Seeing that there was no reason for her to be here she silently left the magical duo in the room. Using Moby and Remy to boost her she was able to get to Altera in an hour. While entering Altera Core she greeted some of the pogos that were working there. Upon entering the Core Eve noticed something she havn't seen in awhile for once Add was somewhere that was NOT Altera Core. Heck she could sense anywhere in Altera period.

This was good for her because now she will have some peace time without having to deal with the perverted scientist with a robot girl fetish. Going to one of the testing rooms she has her Nasods install a few days ago. When she reached the room she quickly unsealed everything and quickly and efficiently set up the layout again.

Once everything was done she went to the computer and activated its main programming. A transparent map of Elrios was projected. It was filled with names of cities and it showed a picture of Elrios from space. Normally this wouldn't be possible but she had recently launched a drone high enough into the sky to get a more accurate map of Elrios after Scar did some damage to the land.

It would take months or even years for someone to travel every square foot of Elrios and record it. Then there was the fact that the recording could have been inaccurate. However with this Eve was able to get a perfect picture of Elrios with little to no trouble. Simply add some fire and wind El-shards to a modified missile with a Nasod and then you were able to get it into space.

Wind El-shards infused in the metal made it so that there is absolutely no air resistance and then infuse some fire and wind El-shard to the jet at the bottom to increase launch speed. She made sure that the metal was a mixture of tungsten and steel normally it would be extremely heavy but it was infused with wind El-shards reducing it weight by quite a bit but not enough for it to be able to fall over when someone blows on it.

Pressing the icon the 'Velder' the machine started up. They probably should have tested this when they were in Velder but they liked to live life on the edge and this would have been more useful anyways. Oberon, Ophelia and Ferdinand came to Eve's side in case anything went wrong.

Before she knew it she was being drawn closer and closer to the portal as it started to collapse on itself. Even with Moby and Remy boosting her speed so she could potentially outnumbered the pull it wasn't enough even though her servants were grabbing her arms.

Eve was sucked into the portal before it exploded and the room destroyed. Eve found herself in the middle of a forest that looked like it had been through hell. Turning on her infrared vision she tried to find any signs of life.

She nothing but faint signs of life under a giant boulder. What was strange though was that although it was shaped like a human half of the body was dead cold while the other half was moderately cold.

Perhaps this half dead human could help her. Taking out the device that marked her location she pressed the button before putting it back into her pocket.

"Ferdinand, Oberon and Ophelia. Get the human out from under there, we are going to need some information," Eve said before pulling up some more digital screens. One thing was for sure though, this world was practically brimming with el.

This world might as well have been technologically retarded but the amount of el in the air was simply amazing. 'Maybe this world would give me some more valuable research data,' Eve thought absentmindedly.

* * *

I know I said I was on hiatus but since this chapter was so close to being finished I thought what the hell I might as well give you SOMETHING besides a crappy omake that took only an hour to make. Excited for them Ara revamps have a good day!


	3. Chapter 2: Blast From the Past

**Hey guys the revamps are done and I got bored of Elsword pretty quickly. Good fan fiction is becoming very scarce these days, nothing is truly creative anymore. Anyways if you guys don't know KoG got the English voice for Eve completely wrong and I cringe every single time. Elsword in my opinion is one of those games that gets worse after every update. Unfortunately the concept of the game is fairly unique and it's the only thing keeping people playing. For people like me however the characters are awesome and the sessions are great. I still don't like the gameplay tho T-T. To understand the voices thing you need to know Eve's personality then compare the Korean version of the voice to the U.S. Version. Then you will know the problem.**

* * *

'Where am I?' Obito thought as he stared into inky blackness. All he could remember was pushing giving Kakashi his eye after being crushed under rock. Obito tried to open his eyes but felt that he can't. As if something was preventing him of opening his eyes.

"Subject is stable due to a mixture of a Vigor Potion and a Light Orb. He better be worth it those were my last ones Oberon." A calm female voice rang throughout the area. The voice echoed off the walls of the cave making the voice sound far away and a bit ominous tone. Obito tried to open his eyes again but they felt heavy.

"Looks like subject is starting to wake up. My name is Eve and you are currently conscious but paralyzed. It will take a little while for you to be able to talk. The entire right side of your body was crushed under boulders." The voice stopped allowing Obito to process the information. "We managed to save your life however, we will give you three options. Option 1, if you do not wish to live and that healing you was a mistake we will end you where you are. Option 2, we will make sure that you survive and let go but you will never be able to move the right side of your body again essentially becoming a cripple. The last and final option, we will make sure that you will have full function of your body, but in return you will lose half of your humanity and you will serve me as my servant. It will take roughly two days for your body to be able to move, I suggest you use that time to make your decision." The echo of heels was the last that Obito heard for a long time.

Every hour Eve or one of her servants would come and check on him to make sure that he was still stable. This continued for a long, long time.

Eve was sitting on a rock in the cave as she saw the images that Oberon had relayed through her head. She saw Oberon running at blinding speeds that made Raven look like a turtle through the woods with some sort of familiarity. How Oberon could avoid all those trees and rock with such precision she doesn't know but at least Oberon isn't being that stupid anymore.

Currently she was watching over the boy that Oberon insisted that she save. Oberon may have been an idiot but Eve couldn't help but be curious to see Ophelia wanting to save the boy as well. Normally her servants would do whatever she told them to and sometimes acting out on their own.

It was certainly interesting to find that her servants were outright opposing her when she suggested that they leave the boy to die after rescuing him from the boulders. Little did she know the decision she made changed history forever.

Eve looked through some more images as Oberon and Ophelia were exploring this unknown place they ended up in. For some reason Eve felt as if this place was supposed to mean something to her but she couldn't figure out what. Crossing her arms and legs she continued to silently monitor Obito's condition.

'This boy better be worth it, otherwise Oberon and Ophelia will be having some modifications,' Eve thought staring at the unmoving body of the boy. Walking out of the cave and looking at the moon she figured out what time it is. 'Only 33 hours left before the boy decides his own fate' was Eve final thought before temporarily shut herself off. Earlier she set up a connection that gave her the ability to sense Obito's heartbeat. It will wake Eve up if there was anything abnormal with the boy.

When Eve turned herself back on 14 hours have passed and nothing has changed with Obito. Except that he is able to twitch some of his fingers. Eve internally sighed as she went through some more information that Oberon and Ophelia had sent her. It was just mostly pictures of places that they had deemed 'noteworthy'.

Mostly places with a bunch of dead bodies and craters though. Apparently this world is going through a war and from the looks of it there are child soldiers. Eve shook her head in slight disappointment, not that she could complain considering the fact that Elsword, Chung and Aisha were fighting a war with the demons since they were 15 and Elesis was in the army and became a captain at a very young age as well.

'They were wearing headbands of some sort with a symbol on them as well,' Eve thought. Before looking at the half crushed headband that lied next to Obito. 'And this one is the same as the ones in green,' Not going to bother pondering the subject anymore she gave a command to Moby and Remy.

Occasionally she would send the two out to scout the area for any potential threats that may discover the cave. It wasn't like their tracks were covered very well so chances are there will be some annoying pests that will pick a fight if the bloody field was anything to say. Usually sending out all of her protection would be suicide, if she were fighting demons.

She doesn't mean to offend her human friends but humans are just simply so fragile to the point where even someone like Aisha can snap their bones with her bare hands. And she is one of the ones with stronger arm strength in the El-Gang considering that she is a Nasod.

These humans, although stronger than normal were mere cannon fodder compared to anyone in the El-gang. That's right, Oberon could easily massacre quite a few of their battalions head on without getting scratched. Hell even Ophelia could do the same. The people here will never be as strong as demons like Scar or Karis. Okay that was a lie there could potentially be one person who could match Scar or Karis, however it is unlikely. Somewhere in the afterlife Hagoromo and Hamura Otsutsuki sneezed violently.

Eve rested her fist on her chin absolutely bored. Oberon and Ophelia was scouting so she wouldn't get any tea, Moby and Remy were also scouting so she won't get to play with them. And there was simply nothing to entertain her except staring at a body that might as well be dead. Sighing she started looking over the condition of her body. The amount of El in the air was tremendous, the El was raw and so pure to the point where she could easily spam her Mega Electron Balls constantly without any trouble.

If anything she felt the El empower her, she felt like she could hit harder, she felt like nothing could catch her off guard. Whatever this world is it seems so familiar but at the same time different. Standing up from her rock she stood in front of Obito, using the abilities the El in this world gave her, she closed her eyes and felt his Mana.

His Mana was very different from what she was used to. The amount of Mana his body has is strange, it was as if it was mixed with something and it wasn't El. Mana was energy from one's soul and El was energy from nature. Most Nasod run purely on El but someone like her who has a soul can also use Mana. The boy was completely incapable of using El but could using a strange variant Mana which was combined with another strange energy.

Normally it would take a lot of training to be able to combine two energies but his body seems to do it on its own, however this will make it so that he is incapable of using the Mana that Eve was used to. Although this strange energy seems to help with healing and making his body stronger somewhat. At first Eve thought the boy would be a waste of time but now it seems like he would make a very interesting Nasod. Only problem now is what he chooses to do and where she can get her hands on the materials to make a Nasod core.

Unlike Raven who has only a Nasod arm in order for this boy to be able to move she would have to replace the entire right side of his body but in order for that side to even be functional it needs a Nasod core. Again she knows how to make a Nasod core just not where to find the materials in this strange world. She could potentially get half of the part required but she still needs something that can absorb El.

She was so engrossed in her plans that she failed to notice four others with the same energy as Obito enter the cave. It wasn't until they called out that she noticed them. Three of the four were fairly young all wearing a headband that reminded her of a plateau and a mountain. It also matched the ones some dead people at the war zone had. The last one appeared to be the oldest and strongest.

'Their energies are pathetic' Eve thought reading the data that showed their 'mana' levels. The El-gang was very special, they could use the power of El like it was breathing. So they were the ones that had to fight the demons due to them having stupid resistance against anything that wasn't powered by El. There was a reason why Elesis could penetrate the shield that Scar was so proud of.

"Is there something I can do for you? If not then kindly leave," Eve said slightly irritated.

"Who the hell do you think you are you-" the young girl didn't get to say much more as the older one held his hand up to stop her.

"My name is Hikaru Kurosaki and these are my Genin. We are shinobi from Iwagakure (1) and we were wondering what you are doing here," The newly named Hikaru said flashing a charming smile and put his hand over her shoulders. To Eve it looked like a lewd smile and raised and eyebrow.

'Oberon, guard' Eve gave a mental command and felt Oberon rushing back to her location. She didn't feel like dealing with some uninteresting humans.

"I would ask of you the same thing, if you plan on anything other than questioning me I suggest you leave before you end up doing something you would regret," Her voice was firm and even. Everything about her screamed royalty and it pissed the Genin off. The Jounin sensei now had a forced smile.

Hikaru tried to put his arms around her shoulders only for Eve to bat them away. The Jounin made a sound of impatience. It was only the fact that the Jounin go closer to Eve that he saw Obito with his headband right beside him.

"You Konoha who-" the Jounin didn't get to finish before he was slapped. His neck twisted until it cracked sending him to the ground temporarily paralyzed.

The Iwa Genin tried to take her on by charging at her but due to the fact that the cave wasn't that wide they were not able to efficiently surround her. Eve felt Oberon's presence getting closer. 'At his current speed he should be able to make it here in about two minutes' Eve thought staring at the Genin around her.

She didn't bother making a move preferring to wait for Oberon to arrive. After a few seconds the Genin had enough and jumped at her all at the same time. Eve deadpanned seeing how idiotic the tactic was. 'Then again they ARE children and most likely rookie soldiers'

With that thought in mind Eve ducked down and let the Genin bash heads. Before they could fall to the ground Eve stood up again at a frightening speed allowing her head to bash the Genin's chin knocked them over. She the. Picked up the one behind her to throw him to the rest of his team in front. The Genin got back up and brought out strangely shaped knives and began throwing them at her.

Eve continued to stare as the knives were aimed wildly and were not able to hit her. Of course she didn't rule out the possibility that they were aiming for Obito but with the way Obito was faced the only way they could reach him was either to have the knives do a near impossible ricochet off the cave walls or to run past her.

Which was impossible considering how slow they were. The knives kept on flying at her and she continued to dodge. She lacked any good offense or defense without Oberon and Ophelia. With Moby and Remy scouting she was an easy target. However she wouldn't be alive today if she wasn't smart or fast.

A low groan unheard by the Genin came from behind them where the Jounin was. The Jounin got up from his position to try and sneakily kill her while she was busy. The Jounin grinned thinking he got her only to feel himself be impaled at the hand to the cave wall by a bladed tonfa. The Jounin tried to warn his Genin but the white figure covered his mouth and knee kicked his balls sending him onto the ground unconscious holding his jewels.

The white figure revealed to be Oberon got behind the Genin who foolishly showed their back to him before chopping each of them behind the neck swiftly sending them into unconsciousness. Eve brought out a long chain from her pocket dimension, the same one Ophelia uses on Oberon, and began checking on Obito while Oberon used the chains and tied up the Iwa team.

Eve checked her internal clock and saw that there were 18 hours and 56 minutes left before Obito will be able to move and speak. Eve internally sighed before going to the wall of the cave carefully avoiding any kunai and leaned onto the cave wall. She then temporarily turned herself off seeing that nothing needed to be done leaving Oberon to guard the Iwa team as well as the cave.

Eve awoke from her slumber from hearing a few groaning one of which was higher pitched than the others, almost like an opera. For a second Eve thought that she was only dreaming of ever creating a dimensional portal only for it to fail and sending her to another dimension. That thought, however, vanished when she heard very loud curses about a 'white silent freak' and a 'royal bitch'.

Eve got up from her admittedly comfortable wall and started walking towards them, her heels echoing slowly in the cave sending shivers down the spines of the Iwa team. It was now night and the only source of light was the moon that was shining through the cave as well as the single lantern that Ophelia was able to make. Her golden eyes were glowing in the darkness making it even more intimidating.

Eve didn't spare the team any time before she started to interrogate them. Suddenly an image of a blond haired man and a red haired woman appeared in her mind. At first she thought that the blond was Chung and the redhead was Elesis but quickly discarded it when she saw that the woman had violet eyes and the man didn't have paw prints on in his hair.

The red haired woman had her foot on the man's groin with a whip in her hand grinning sadistically and the man had tears in the corner of his eyes. The woman was also wearing nothing but leather straps for clothing and the man was tied up on the bed completely naked with the red haired woman's eyes glowing with lust. This image came from Oberon who realized his mistake and was slowly inching away from Eve.

Eve turned to Oberon her eyes were no longer gold but glowing blood red before she slapped Oberon sending him into the wall dazed. At this moment Ophelia came back and was now holding Oberon in a choke hold before performing a German suplex on Oberon cracking the cave floor. Eve then grabbed the chain that was attached the collar around his neck and grabbed him over to her. Bringing out some tools she began repairing Oberon. The Iwa team could help but stare at the duo completely baffled.

"Lucky bastard…" One of the Genin muttered only to get an electric screw driver nearly drill a hole into his balls. The screw driver kept going until the tip was all the way in the cave floor. Before it disappeared and reappeared in Eve's hand.

Before Eve would continue repairing Oberon she snapped her fingers as Ophelia appeared in front of the team with some 8 needles in her hand before jabbing them into the neck of the team with surgical precision sending them into a temporary death state. Eve turned away from the team and went back to repairing Oberon.

Right now they didn't have any resources, they were not human so living in this cave wouldn't be a problem at all. The problem however was that this cave could potentially be discovered by someone and the fact that the boy needs substance to survive. They would need to blend into the crowd in order to be able to get the necessary resources to be able to do anything. She had resources in her pocket dimension but it would run out eventually.

Right now Oberon had some severe head damage that would need to be repaired. A picture of a blond haired Chung look alike appeared in her mind. Eve carefully removed the pieces of metal on Oberon's face before grabbing some metal from her pocket dimension and started to shape the metal.

A 'person' wearing a helmet in a white and black outfit with a collar around his neck like a pet would look completely suspicious. Add that in with a girl wearing strange clothing with a gem embedded into her forehead and a maid would completely blow their cover. When Eve finished shaping the metal she started to do the same thing the Nasod King did to her to give her a face. With the image in mind she started altering the metal until it was to her satisfaction.

After that she took the wiring and internal parts that were inside Oberon's original head and started to replicate them with the new head. It was a delicate procedure,if she gets anything wrong Oberon would be more stupid and goofy than he already was. Not to mention Oberon is stronger than Eve in terms of combat ability. Somehow Oberon would always know where she was and appeared by her side in a flash, especially when she went too far somewhere.

She didn't pay much mind to it considering that her servants are connected to her so she will always be able to find them wherever they are and the same applies to them as well. This time she gave Oberon a mouth so that he could talk. One so he could explain himself, two to be able to blend in better and three she wanted to hear his screams. Don't ask why you would never understand.

 **In Another Place Far Away...**

A cloaked figure turned its head to a certain direction before turning it head and facing the sky. The figure began to levitate off the ground as a small, purple pulse of energy flew from out of the figure. The figure turned into the direction of the forest as a grin could be seen under the cloak. The figure vanished leaving nothing of its existence behind appearing half a mile away from its current position and vanished again.

 **Back to Eve…**

It took a few hours but Oberon had been upgraded to her new standards. Turning to Ophelia her electric screw driver spun and its sound echoed through the cave almost menacingly. Ophelia stood her ground not giving into the urge to run away from it. She knew how much pain Oberon goes through from it which is why she always throws him to the fox that is their queen.

She tried to back away from her only to feel herself bump into something hard. She turned around to see the new and improved Oberon his blue eyes stared into Ophelia's gold ones. She trembled in slight fear and tried to brute force her way through but Oberon held her hands above her head with a devious smile.

"It is time for revenge, deal with it," he whispered into her ears. Ophelia felt an internal shiver at the demonic smirk on Oberon's face and the fact that Eve was behind her with an aura of death behind her. Hell she even saw the Iwa team shiver despite being in death state.

She hung her head, resigning to her fate. The sound of the electric screwdriver along with other tools was the last she heard before she shut herself off. She could still feel her queen making modifications to her despite being shut off but at least it didn't hurt as much, just feels weird.

 **16 hours and 5 minutes later**

Eve sent Oberon out to scout while she felt with Obito who was beginning to show signs of movement. His fingers twitched and his eyes were open but he couldn't talk that well yet. He looked around the cave that he was in seeing nothing but darkness.

"I hope you have had enough time to think," Eve said to him her voice was like an echo to him. He tried to speak but couldn't as his words came out as jibberish. Eve didn't bother anymore and left him in the cave. She already did a check, there wasn't anyone within a five mile radius of them so Obito was in no real threat of danger.

Due to this however she was incredibly bored, she was almost tempted to remove the needles from the Iwa team's necks and then fight the again. Without proper equipment there was nothing productive she could do except think up of some strategies on how to combat the people of this world.

However, looking at how pathetically weak the team was she was seriously considering not going in without a strategy at all just for kicks. If she can bleed then her blood would be telling her to play some pranks on people and cause trouble overall (2). Waiting another 2 hours and 51 minutes with almost nothing to do is going to kill her.

Eve closed her eyes and ran through several different scenarios through her head of what would happen if she went in without a strategy. She knew that she was once a human, she knew that these feelings were the ones she had when she was human. Despite what most people think she does indeed have emotions, it is just that a poker face was the one that best suited her.

Besides, messing with people with a poker face and a deadpan tone 24/7 is just simply too funny for her. Right now she is also sending out pulses of El into the air to detect all those that were within a 5 mile radius of her. Her eyes snapped open when she felt a presence that held monstrous amounts of Mana heading right towards her. She quickly gave a mental order to Oberon to come back to her as well as Moby and Remy.

Whatever this presence was she most likely wouldn't stand a single chance unless she decided to use the full power of El as well as the full power of her Nasod Core. Even if she were to bring out Ferdinand it would still be iffy with how much raw power this entity has, and that wasn't even factoring in how much skill it has or even its intelligence. If she was human she would have cold sweat forming all over her face right about now.

The speed in which the presence was coming was overwhelming, she barely had time to react when a cloaked figure appeared in front of the cave entrance. Underneath the cloak Eve saw the figure's mouth. It was in a straight, thin line. The figure's eyes were roaming Eve's body up and down but not in a lecherous way but in a way that could reveal one's abilities.

The two stared at each other for a long time. In that time Oberon and Ophelia were able to make it to her side both of them in a guarding stance. This time the figure grinned and laughed out loud the feminine laugh rang through the cave.

"It has been 700 years hasn't it, Eve"

Eve's eyes widen as she recognized the voice, the voice could only be...

 **(Lughv's Poor Attempt at a Crack Omake)**

April 3, 9:30 AM

District Court

Courtroom NO. 9

Eve sat on one side of the court analyzing her notes. It was almost time for the trail of Kotaro Yanagisawa, accused creator of Korosensei. He is charged with homicide, attempted homicide, muder, human experimentation as well as the destruction of 70% of the moon. The moon that held an old enemy; the Juubi as well as Black Zetsu.

Well, it no longer held the Juubi only Black Zetsu after she and the Ninja of the Elemental Nations dealt with it 6 million years ago. Black Zetsu was then sealed inside the moon, after it was destroyed however she immediately went out and quickly destroyed Black Zetsu while it was weak, before gathering information on who the hell blew up the moon and give them a piece of her mind.

Right now it was April 16th 2006 a few months after Korosensei's death by the hands of class 3-E. Eve was currently acting as an attorney. They didn't both asking if she was legit or not due to the fact that the judge knew her from when he was a child.

"The court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Kotaro Yanagisawa" The judge said his voice radiating throughout the courtroom.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor." Eve said her voice in its usual deadpan.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor." A nameless defense attorney that she didn't even bother to remember said. His voice clearly showing nervousness at the sight of the legendary attorney Eve The Queen of Truth.

"First, a question for the prosecution," The judge faced Eve his voice snapping the defense out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Your Honor?" Eve replied flipping through some notes.

"Aguri Yukimura's murder happened about a year ago, her autopsy report showed that the cause of death was by something sharp going through her similar to a bullet but not larger. What was the murder weapon?"

"From the looks of it a shell from what the defendant calls 'Tentacle Mines'. It was launched at extremely high speeds and despite being blunt it is still easily able to penetrate multiple humans without a problem," Eve paused letting the court soak the information in before she continued "It was almost found a large distance away from the victim covered in her blood"

"I see… The court accepts it into evidence." The judge then hit the piece of wood with his judge mallet (dunno what it is called whoops lol). Eve then brought out a plastic bag which contained the weapon used to kill Aguri and placed it on the 'evidence' table.

"Ms. Eve, the prosecution may call its first witness." The judge said.

"The prosecution calls Akari Yukimura to the stand." With that said Akari Yukimura or Kaede Kayano stood up and walked to the stands. Kotaro's eyes were glaring at her, the police sensed his intent and kept a tighter grip on him.

"Ms. Akari, you are an actress as well as the younger sister of the victim; Aguri Yukimura correct?"

"Yes" Kaede/Akari said feeling astonished not realizing how awesome her Home Ec. Teacher Eve Uzumaki was.

"You were also at the scene of the crime when it happened also correct?"

"Yes"

"Ms. Yukimura, you may begin your testimony" The judge said.

Eve sighed before recording the testimony in her brain. The wonders of being a Nasod.

"O-objection!" Eve turned to the defendant feeling slightly annoyed. Right now she felt like she was going to snap, she was so damn bored right now. The only reason she even took up law skills was to cease her boredom and break down people's mental spirit bit by bit to make them confess, witness or otherwise.

"Ms. Yukimura you claim that you saw the murderer correct? Then how could you have li-" he was then interrupted by Eve who put up a piece of paper. This showed the note that Korosensei had given Akari telling her to search for him in class 3-E.

The defense sweated a little before backing down. This continued for 3 more hours, every single time that the defense would object she would shoot it down with hard evidence that protects the witness's testimony. By witnesses she means Karasuma, Bitch, Asano as well as all of class 3-E . She told them to tell the whole truth with no lie since any evidence that could be found would point to Kotaro Yanagisawa getting the guilty verdict.

After three hours the defense looked ready to die, he was sweating so much that even the black suit he was wearing couldn't hide it. All the evidence ranged from video recordings, to journals, research, perfect logic and anything else one can think of. The judge then felt no longer any need to continue the trial and considered Kotaro Yanagisawa 'Guilty'.

"Your Honor, don't you think the death penalty is a bit much? Perhaps you should hand him over to the Nasod Company." The judge agreed, but then again it is hard to disagree especially when you have THE most politically powerful family in the world as well as the woman's 'parents' being your teacher.

* * *

Considering that Kotaro was permanently disable courtesy of Korosensei Eve decided to bring him to an open field tied in a way that he looked like a starfish in the air. He had a gag in his mouth and several seals drawn on him. These seals were meant to absorb El in the air, filter it and then use it to regenerate the body.

Eve didn't waste anytime to put her hands in a tiger seal. And positioning it right where his anus was supposed to be.

 **"Leaf Village Secret Jutsu...**

* * *

 **Yeah imma cut it right there you all know what was coming, anyways I felt like the court case thing was lacking but then again I wasn't trying with it at all. Anyways a new poll is up on my profile, it is to decide which abilities she will eventually be getting, top 3 will be used anyways the poll be up until about 4/10/16. Anyways it is spring break and I wanna take some time off working on anything and spend some time doing some stuff. That may also mean some progress on chapters and yada yada. If you have a clue to who the person in the cloak is then put it in the review. Hint hint it is female and someone who Eve can reconised through voice alone.**

 **1) Hidden Stone Village**

 **2) Eve=Naruko Uzumaki**

 **Naruko Uzumaki=Uzumaki=Fox=troll**

 **Eve=Kuudere Troll=Naruko**

 **Nuff said**

 **Still looking for a beta reader, anyways a thanks to all those that were looking forward to an update, honestly thought I thought of myself as a good writer. Considering I am most likely a bit younger and inexperienced compared to most other writers on fanfiction. Anyways make sure to check that profile page and also… OBJECTION!**


	4. Information Spat

**I will just be explaining the powers that Eve will gain in the poll in here, also I should have known that by deleting the hiatus chapter that some people would not be able to review that was my bad. So yeah let us begin.**

 **Clarifications**

The top 3 that are chosen Eve will be able to eventually be able to use in perfect synergy. This will not happen instantly (cause that shit is a Mary Sue) and will happen over 13-16 years. I will not implement all three at the same time (again Mary Sue) but I will implement them overtime as the story progresses. Naturally Eve is extremely intelligent as well as wise so she pretty much has the human anatomy memorized, meaning she can easily hit 'instant kill' spots with relative ease. Not that raw power is not what most of the El-gang has, most of them depend a large amount on skill and teamwork to defeat enemies. They are veterans of war and whatnot, sure they have some skills but in the end it doesn't do you jack shit if you can't combo and stuff.

 **Code Nemesis**

With this Eve will be able to summon any type of weapon, obviously she cannot summon weapons like Excalibur or any other legendary weapon. Essentially she can fire off swords like Gilgamesh, the swords will be like a lightsaber or one of the Nasod beam swords. Her personality would be more of a blunt Kuudere type and of course she is a troll. Also she already has perfect mastery over senjutsu and sage mode (cause I made it so that all the El-gang members can use the power of El except add, his dynamos use El not him)

 **Code Battle Seraph**

Just, lasers and more lasers. She also becomes a 'kuudere' on the outside but in the inside she will be a Raman glutton as well as an absolute troll. Well, if she wasn't a troll she wouldn't be Naruto/Naruko now would she?

 **Both Eve Codes**

Now this is when things may start getting complex, if this makes it in the top 3 then Nemesis and Battle Seraph will be knocked out of the running. Naturally Eve will have ALL 3 codes activated at the same time, technically I believe that she has the capability to learn new abilities that can mimic her other codes with a bit of creativity. Due to Nature Chakra or El SOAKING the air and Earth Eve practically has an unlimited source of energy. This SHOULD in theory allow her to mimic most of CBS skills. As for Nemesis… I will think of how it will work later.

 **Martial Arts**

This basically allows Eve to use her body to hurt people and pull off some fancy moves. She would be able to mimic some of WS kicks and punch like Tsunade, if I can find a way to logically give her super strength. She doesn't have a human body and her physical strength can only grow by stronger parts, even then she could only channel so much El/Nature Chakra/Mana through her body before it starts breaking down. Just imagine her being able to use moves from the martial arts class from BnS and some other karate, judo and other types of martial arts. While I am a noob at martial arts (I will likely get A LOT of names wrong) I will try my best to describe them.

 **Current skill set is used more creatively and are more powerful**

It used to be 'None, however current skill set is used more creatively' I should have been much more clear. With this Eve is going to use her abilities: MEB, Heaven's Fist and other skills that don't require Oberon/Ophelia to be used more creatively. EX: Heaven's Fist Pressure makes a Nasod fist fall from the sky into an enemy. With this Eve can make it so that the fist comes from behind her and punches and enemy way, it can also appear from under the enemy and punch them into the air. Naturally she cannot spam due to her Mana (Max Mana-425 with Queen's Potential). Also, by more powerful I mean more devastating, EVENTUALLY she will be able to RAIN Nasod fists from the sky into the enemy, to do that requires: materials to MAKE the Nasod fists, Mana to summon so many fists (Max Mana - 425 with just Code Empress, further be increased by Code Battle Seraph Mana increase passive for a max of 575 each Heaven's Fist Pressure costs around 200 mana, or 140 if you choose the reverse trait. Max of 4 fists min of 2 with full mana). I also forgot to mention 1000 years of death.

 **Ophelia/Oberon will be getting hard buffs**

Obviously with this they will be much much stronger. I am thinking of Oberon being able to use the hiraishin and rasengan the latter due to it being a form of chakra manipulation. Ophelia…. Well I am having a tough time thinking of this one, I purposefully made all the choices available because I knew I would find a way to combo any combination of the three to make it awesomeness.

 **Sword skills (Rapier)**

I am not that good with swords but I know that a rapier is mostly used for thrusting rather than slashing. The weapon that Eve will be using though is similar, but it is made for a combination of thrusts and slashes so basically I lied a bit about the rapier thing. The weapon she will be using is called Twilights Edge, I think those of you who play BnS know what this sword is. In this world BnS is after the shinobi era had ended and in this world Twilights edge will be forged by (the rest of this paragraph has been censored due to spoiler)

 **Original Skills (I will be making them realistic)**

...I have nothing to say to this one except it may be the the worst thing I have done in this poll aside from changing things so suddenly when some people have already voted (I AM SO SORRY!) this choice will be deleted and be changed to something else.

 **Assassin Eve**

This one will be replacing Original Skills. By its name you most likely already know what this is going to do. Eve will become sneaky ass and can conceal the sound of her feet and sneak up on people to knife them (or use whatever weapon she has at the time, rapier, laser, gun, chokehold etc).

 **Plot**

Right now I am having a migraine about how I am about to make the Kyuubi attack happen when Obito is not doing it. Madara is dead at this point and I don't know if Rinnegan can subdue/hypnotize a biju, it doesn't state on the wiki. Or it does and I am just tripping. Then I have to deal with Black Zetsu as well. This is mostly why it is taking so long to update cause I am having a difficult time thinking up of a good plot. Add that in with school, church, games and sleep it is not nasty combo. If you can find out how to do it well then PM me and I can consider it. Until then my brain is being fried over spring break right now.

Basically I have everything that has happened when Eve disappeared planned out, but I still haven't planned until the Kyuubi attack and beyond yet. Making the Kyuubi attack happen and who will replace Tobi is the biggest issue right now *Lughv rolls on his bed scratching his head trying to think up a good plot*

 **Last bit of this spat here. Do not forget to tell me what you think about the poll choices and make sure to vote on my profile, the mysterious person in a cloak that knows Eve, and the plot thing. Thank you and goodbye for now.**


End file.
